elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Chase McFly/Why I watch EF
This is the story of why I watch EF. In the grand scheme of things, it all began with the creation of the universe. The cast-off mass from a blazing halo around the sun created our Earth, which gave birth to living beings that evolved into us humans. One great reason humans exist is all the inventions we have made. In my opinion, the third-best invention (next to cars and computers) is the television. Televisions have channels, naturally, and the ones here in Amertica are spectacular! PBS Kids is one of the best networks! There are two types of TV: Antenna and Cable. My TV is an antenna. Sadly, the antenna started breaking up. For this reason, we began renting DVDs from Netflix. Later, for Christmas one year, our relatives from out-of-town gave us soemthing that changed our lives forever: An Apple TV. We were relieved to see it had Netflix, where I first watched my favorite movie of all time! Anyway, my sister and I were browsing Netflix, looking for cool kids shows. One that caught our eye was Good Luck Charlie, which became our favorite show for years to come! We wandered how different from the Brady Bunch it would be, and it was awesome and funny! After seeing Ramona and Beezus, we decided to check teh filmography of Selena Gomez, where we discovered Wizards Of Waverly Place. I was shocked, my sister was deviating from WOWP and GLC to watch more of ANT Farm, another addictive Disney Show I became instantly hooked on. We also loved Suite Life. After WOWP and SL were removed from Netflix, we remained with GLC and AF. That was fortunate, because i was an active user on both wikis. It was then that I saw a comment on the Jake Short page: He's now in Mighty Med with Bradley Steven Perry. Gabe and Fletcher...together?! The timing seemed perfect, as GLC and AF had both aired their finales by that point, and i missed new seasons of them on Netflix. It sounded so awesome...but I didn't feel confident enough to see Gabe and Fletcher as differnet people. I finally got over it by June 2015, and began wacthing the series that would change my life forever, in addition to more gLC and Af. This was about the same time I found both the Disney channel and Disney XD apps on my apple tv. One day, I noticed some adds appearing while watching Phineas and Ferb on Watch that said "Lab Rats Vs. Mighty Med". I was curious. What was this Lab Rats? Aside from a crossover with BTTF that i read long ago and din't understand, I had no knowledge of this show. It's about Rats in a Lab. But why, and who were these rats? Those questions would be answered after i discovered some shocking news. Mighty Med was merging with this Lab rats! Why, I asked. I decided to see it myself to see why they would do such a thing, and I totally loved it after a ton of binge-watching. I watched LR and MM more than GLC and AF now, even on the app. This made me say "Must see spin-off!" It was called Lab Rats: elite Force, so I did the first thing I always do with a new TV show: Find the wiki. This is the best wiki ever! I was so stoked for the spin-off... While I found it sad Chase runied Skoliver, I loved EF otherwise! I really miss Leo, Gus, and Alan a lot. Category:Blog posts